Rain - English Version
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Edward x Winry. What happened after the confession.


The previous' night storm was transformed into a quiet rain that still continued on the morning early hours.

The sky was dark, the landscape grayish. Even though that was a good weather to a longer and lazy stay on bed, especially on a Saturday, he opened his eyes, at the same time he woke up everyday, listening the raindrops against the window's glass. He moved slowly and smile with the vision in front of him.

The beautiful woman laid on her back, fully asleep, the long blond hair over her naked shoulders and breasts. His gaze stopped on the six month belly, round and perfect and as, at that exact moment, the baby moved inside its mother, as it was also about to wake up.

Edward touched Winry's belly, feeling their child's movement once more, before she also moved, but continued to sleep.

He wondered how could she look so calm and relaxed and be the same person screaming, enraged, while throwing screw drives at him just some hours ago.

But, actually, he knew. Winry had always been a emotional person, since they were kids. She displayed happiness and frustrations openly. For so many years, he and Alphonse were the reason for her tears and sincere smiles, and even the sad memories brought him a sense of comfort, of not being so alone, of having someone that care for them, since the early days of their childhood.

When everything came to an end, Al returned to his body and the lost arm on the foolish attempt to bring Trisha back to life was also recovered, even with the need and desire to study even more about the alchemy that he could no longer use, he knew that, by her side, it was the only place he was truly at peace.

Gently touching a lock of light hair on a finger, Edward remembered the facts after the confession on the train station. He was such a dork back then! Equivalent Trade as a commitment request? He silently thanked Winry for understanding that stupid display of affection, offering her life and waiting for him in the only place he could ever call home.

After Edward left, their first encounter only occurred after 5 months. Mustang had invited him to live and use the facilities of the Armstrong mansion. The Fuhrer shared the place with Hawkeye, that continued to be his right arm and the most loyal ally. With total access to the headquarters' library, the former Fullmetal Alchemist spent hours on his researches. Only after being exhausted, he would go outside to get some fresh air in one of the gardens. Without noticing his thoughts were on the memory of Winry's warmth and the scent of her soft skin that still lingered after that last hug they shared. At night he would call her, with a silly excuse to hear her voice, until her absence was too much to take and he, shyly, asked to "his mechanic", to visit him and do some repairs on his remaining automail.

She arrived on the afternoon of the following day, and, after checking his leg, alone on the gardens, taking a walk, they shared their first kiss. The first of many on that weekend. And every time her lips would touch his, Edward asked himself why they took so long. They were the target of Mustang's jokes as the young woman told them about their relationship, making Ed blush on deep shades of red.

After Winry was able to calm him down and forget Roy's teasing, they were back to his study at the mansion. He wanted to show her some of his notes and progress on the research, but he could not resist to the beauty and sincerity of her blue eyes, saying she missed him, petting his face with such soft fingers. Edward kissed her, wishing to brush away any kind of sadness.

It was weird that, being so analytical and rational, was not able to realize when his body was on hers, on the table, while his kisses traced a path on her neck. Her hands grabbed him hard by the shoulders. Those desperate kisses were a mix of desire and longing. He knew about all the body functions of intercourse. The rapidly increase of blood flow, the tension of muscles and even the uncommon and uncomfortable tightness of his pants were expected reactions. But no book could ever prepare him to her hands that unbutton his shirt and the pink lips on his chest, while her tights involved his hips. Her tongue touched his, making the kisses even deeper.

Edward was so grateful for the short dress she was wearing. He really wouldn't be able to use his hands to anything else but touching her. Her kisses and the heat of her skin remained him how he missed her too and he wanted to explored and print each part and taste of her body on his mind. His hand touched her silky tight and, without thinking, gently touched one of her breasts, making her moan on the tumultuous kiss they shared again. Before Winry's hands could unzip his annoying pants, they heard Riza's voice and knocking on the door, inviting them to dinner. The flame between them burned down completely and Roy found it extremely suspect and amusing the way they were both so embarrassed during the meal.

Winry returned to his room, late at night, when the whole house was quiet and dark. Edward needed all his determination to control his hormones as his lovely girlfriend was in front of them, using just a loose t-shirt that failed on hiding her curvaceous body and perfect legs. The young man only rubbed his hands on his face, apologizing to her. Even Though he really – really – wanted to finish what they have started, that was not the time and the place, with Mustang and Hawkeyes sleeping on the next rooms. She smiled at the adorable blush on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. After so much time apart, it could wait. On that night she was more than happy holding him, enjoying his company, before the sunrise had to brake them apart, taking her to Rizembool one more time.

Summer, spring and fall went by quickly. Edward finally returned home under a thunderstorm, after spending time with Alphonse to write their thesis together. Walking inside the Rockbell's house, he found himself completely alone. Pinako was not there, maybe traveling to visit her drinking buddies. He felt a little bit disappointed with the possibility of Winry not been there as well, but the sound of metal work, coming from downstairs made his heartbeats and steps hurry, finding his girlfriend totally concentrated on a automail. He smiled and came close silently, putting his arms around her and whispering "I'm back". The sound of the hammer on the floor echoed through the room, before she turned around and hugged him, her face on his chest, making her realize how much taller he got, before finally kissing him.

This time, Ed was totally aware when she pulled him to the small bed where she slept when there was so much work she wouldn't leave the room. Winry undressed him from his wet clothes, kissing and touching his body, as making sure he was really there.

Her long and golden hair made a beautiful contrast with the simple cotton sheets, while Edward abandoned her clothes on them, revealing her body on his hands and tongue. There was no hesitation, no more time to waste. They simply needed each other. Edward thought his heart would burst as an automail in combat when he filled the only space left between them. Winry's back arched and her legs brought him even closer.

At a certain point, Edward noticed her apprehensive look and stopped, terrified. Was she in pain? Was he hurting her? Gathering all the neurons that went missing on his brain at that moment, he asked her what was wrong, touching her face with his hands, when a single tear crossed her face to his palm and she smiled. "Don't leave me anymore.", she whispered, before kissing him one more time.

Next morning came as the storm continued. Winry had curled between the sheets and his limbs during the night. Edward kissed her forehead and promised, as she continued to sleep, that they would never be apart again, as long as she wanted him close.

When Pinako returned, the young man stood in front of her, seriously, a determinate look on his golden eyes. The Rockbell women were totally surprised when he asked Winry to marry him. Pinako only smiled and said it was about time.

They choose a simple and casual ceremony, but the presence of almost all their friends made everything last all day long. Armstrong offered himself to celebrate the wedding and almost broke the groom's bones on a hug, during Al's toast. Mei was also there, as a representative of Xing's Impere, briging gifts Lan Fan, as Xing's Empress and Ling, sent them. Edward almost didn't recognize her, with the Imperial family typical clothes and Alphonse was proud to introduce his lovely girlfriend to everyone, including Izumi, who was happy to know she was Xing's Guard Captain and her boy was on good, killing and capable hands, with a psycho smile.

There were no significant changes on their life as a married couple. Without his alchemy skills, Edward would take twice as long to do any kind of chores, something that bothers him a lot, being such a proud person. Winry said it was all right with him being her helper with the automails, that she didn't mind him not working. Even though there was plenty of money from the military salary – Mustang didn't accept his letter of resignation – Edward answered that a husband should take care and provide to his family, so he accepted a job offer on Rizembool, teaching chemistry and math to 10-year-olds. It was strange, in the beginning, being called Teacher for all those kids, but on the first weeks, being able to make such fun and interesting classes, he was very much liked by his little students.

One day, enjoying school break, Winry organize a picnic by the river. Edward told her about the letter sent by Al, telling about his engagement plans to Mei and how nervous he was to propose. Ed laughed on his little brother situation, his head on her lap, imagining Alphonse as a Xing's prince. Winry said that, at that peace, it wouldn't take much for him to be an uncle, as Mei was clear about having lots of children as handsome and perfect as her boyfriend, something that would always make Alphonse extremely embarrassed.

At that moment, Edward touched her face, seriously, asking if she wanted that too, but pretty sure his kid would be a little monster. Winry just laugh for a few seconds, before touching his hand and answering she would love and take care of their child, even if it was blue with little orange dots.

When Alphonse returned home at the end of that year, Edward jumped on his brother, extremely happy, telling him he would be an uncle soon.

The older Elric was fascinated with the capacity of creating life human mothers had. It was such a perfect result that not even the best alchemists in the world could reach. He would spent hours looking at Winry's belly, making notes on a diary.

His wife didn't suffer much with pregnancy common problems in the first months, like nausea and headaches, but after the 4th month, her moods swings were terrible. Without any good reason she would smash the automails without mercy or would cry for hours to the despair of her poor husband, trying to do everything he could to help, before she would be back at normal, like nothing happened.

On that rainy night, Pinako and Edward were having dinner, after many attemps of making Winry stop her work and rest for a while. Her grandmother told him as her mother almost drove her son crazy and how she was amused by those situations.

- Why is she so damn stubborn? – he said, eating a piece of bread. – She is already on the 6th month and acts like nothing had changed. She doesnt even let me help on the shop!

- Listen to me, Ed. The best thing you can do is leave her be. With her temper and yours, specially now, an argument between you too would destroy the house.

- She could at least have dinner! Those automails aren't going to run away!

- Pregnant women don't make sense. Get used to it, since you two want more kids later.

- I wish this one is born with Al's temper. – he stood up and went to the stove, taking the last portion of soup, since Pinako was already done eating. As soon as he sat again, he was scared by Winry's sudden appearance on the door. She had taken a shower and washed away the layer of oil that covered her some minutes ago.

- I'm hungry. – she look at the empty pot and to his plate, slowly. The blue eyes filled with anger looked back at him. – You ate it all! How could you?!

- You said "no dinner"!

- I was busy! It doesn't give you the right to finish everything! I eat for two now!

- So stop being so damn stubborn. I told you a thousand times not to work so much, rest and eat right, but you never listen! Slow down a bit!

- I don't need to slow down! Im perfectly fine, just pregnant, not sick! I need to get a lot of work ahead before I'm too big to even walk. If I start not working now, I will become crazy!

- You will be crazy? Sorry to tell you, but we have a problem with dates! You are already acting strange! Start thinking about your child's sake!

Pinako only whispered "I told you so" when heavy screw drives reached her son-in-law's face and head, putting him on the ground. It took some time before Edward was able to open his eyes and sit, the hands on his red face:

- Winry! WHAT THE HELL?! Are you trying to be a widow?!

He looked at his wife, big serious tears falling from her blue and hurt eyes, holding her belly:

- Edward, you're so stupid! – she turned around and went upstairs, smashing the door of their bedroom loudly being her.

- Im stupid?! You almost broke my head! – he screamed, already standing, when Pinako grab him by the shirt and made him sit again.

- Don't take it personaly. She is sensitive. – the old lady went to the fridge and put a bag of ice on his injuries.

- She is homicide!

- Women change when carrying a baby. Everything seems bigger and more important than it is. Having a human being inside isn't an easy task.

- Why didn't you tell me this before?! I would think twice before creating this clock-bomb!

- Would you? – she sat in front of him, with a smile. – You and my granddaughter are going to be amazing parents. Don't consider only this moment when she tried to kill you. Think ahead. Soon she will be holding your child. The child you two created together.

He put the bag of ice aside and looked at her content expression:

- We must sacrifice something to obtain something important, right?

Her words reached him on the spot. Equivalent Trade. After taking a deep breath, he stood up thanking her advice, before going to the fridge and start taking items from it.

Winry was sitting on their bed, looking at the rain falling on the windows glass, when her husband voice reached her ears:

- Winry… - he opened the door slowly. – Can I come inside?

She didn't answered or move. Edward entered the room, a little worried, sitting by her side, offering a small trade with a plate with an omelet and a glass of juice.

- I dont know if its any good. You dont have to eat it if you dont want it to.

- Ed... you cooked for me? Thank you. – she held the place and started to eat small bites, silently, sadness still on her eyes.

- What's the problem? Is it that bad? – Edward sat by her side, worried.

- No.. its really good. I'm so happy...

- So? – she put the plate aside and inhaled deeply.

- You cooked for me even though I screamed and trown screw drivers on you! No wonder you think Im crazy! You must already regret on getting married and having a baby with me!

- No no no! I don't have any regrets, Winry! How could I? You are the only one I could ever share all those things.

- Really? – she looked at him, her blue eyes watering with tears.

- How can you doubt that? – he touched her golden hair. – I only wonder why you so mad all the time. I simply don't know what to do.

- Im a horrible person. – she looked to the floor. – The only thing I know how to prepare properly is apple pie. Im always covered with oil and my hands are always dirty and hurt. I've been so cranky lately, fat, ugly and...

- Stop that, silly. – Edward's hand was on her, making Winry look at her husband. – Your apple pie is the best. The oil always comes out with a bath. I will always be here to put band-aids on your hands and… - he kissed her face. – You will never be fat or ugly.

- Ed… - she looked at him and felt warm inside, with his words. She couldn't remember the last calm conversation they had since she got pregnant and it was all her fault. She was so devoted to work that didn't notice how negligent she was towards her husband. Soon there wouldn't be any time for them to be alone, they would be busy parents with a newborn. Winry touched his face, appreciating his kindness and preoccupation with her and their child.

Edward was surprised when she kissed him, the soft tongue offered to his. Lately they would only kiss quickly, on the start and end of each day, before spending all day apart. Going to bed alone was something common, as Winry would never listen to him when he asked her to go to sleep too, continuing to work until early in the morning. As the kiss was longer and deeper, she realized how much she was missing him.

Winry's hands opened his pants, while still kissing, a palm under his shirt on his chest. He couldn't formulate any words on his brain. Her mood swings and the growing belly really made him think that those kinds of moments would be postponed until after the baby was born. The blue eyes looked at him fulfilled with desire and longing, before she placed his hands on the bottoms of her dress. Edward kissed her again, before touching her soft neck and collarbones, his kisses and tongue going south as new fragments of his beautiful wife's skin were exposed.

Soon, only the sounds of the storm outside and their low moans could be heard on their bedroom.

His thoughts over the previous night were interrupted when Winry moved one more time, kissing his chest, making him smile:

- Christopher... ou Adrianne? Which one is better?

- We have to wait until its born, to see if it's a girl or boy. We can decide then. – answered, kissing the top of her head.

- Edward… - she lifted her eyes and looked at him.

- Yes?

- Was it strange... being together like this?

- I was worried at first, but it wasn't strange at all.

She touched his face, the golden eyes tender.

- I missed you.

- Me too.

- Im sorry. – she kissed the small bump on his face.

- Its all right. It isn't hurting anymore. – his smile was wide and sincere.

The alarm clock by her side of the bed started to ring, indicating the time she would always leave the bed and start the day at the shop. She picked it up and pressed the button, turning it off and putting it back.

- Are you going back to work? – Edward asked, a little disappointed.

- No. – she turned on her back, offering a hand to him. – Can I be here with you? We need to rest, right? – she caressed the big belly with her free hand, smiling. – Sorry, Ed. I promise I will take care of our child better.

Edward held her hand before kissing it. He embraced her waist and their unborn baby, being sure there wasn't anywhere else he could belong. He felt their child kick, before closing his eyes again, on that first lazy morning they would share together, the rain falling outside.

"**Ame wa tomu kotowo shirazu ni kyou mo ori tsuzuku keredo**  
**sotto sashi dashi ta kasa no naka de atatamo rini yori soi nagara**"

_"Today the rain falls again, without any signal of stopping, while we quietly embrace each other's warmth, under the umbrella I'm holding."_

_( Rain - SID ) _


End file.
